I Want to be a Seme!
by Ritta.Frijayanti
Summary: Warning: Boys Love! Hunhan Couple! "Bagaimana jika seorang Xi Luhan yang notabennya adalah seorang uke-nya Oh Sehun tiba-tiba ingin berganti posisi menjadi Seme?" yo cekidot!


**HunHan – I want to be a Seme! **

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun EXO-K & Xi Luhan EXO-M**

**Support Cast : EXO Couple**

**Gendre : Yaoi, Comedy (maybe) & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : BOyXBOy (Yaoi), typo, cerita pasaran acak kadut, gaje**

**CERITA ASELI PUNYA SAYA! Maff jika cerita terdapat kesamaan.**

**Summary :**** "Baby Han..kau itu sudah dikodratkan menjadi Uke, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi Uke, Uke-nya seorang Oh Sehun! Jadi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Seme! Arraseo!"**

**Happy Reading...**

"ANDWAAEEEEEE!" teriakan nyaring seseorang sukses menggema keseluruh penjuru Dorm EXO Boyband baru asuhan SM Entertaiment yang sedang naik daun.

**Ceklek**

**BRAAKK!**

"hosh..hosh..hosh" seseorang baru saja keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar, terlihat nafasnya terengah-engah & ketakutan seperti habis melarikan diri dari binatang buas, Membuat Beberapa member EXO yang ada diruang TV mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut dengan tatapan terkejut & melongo.

"Ada apa sih Luhan hyung teriak-teriak? Seperti habis dikerjar hantu saja" tanya Kai diikuti anggukan member lain pada sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"iya ada apa sih hyung?" lanjut tanya Chanyeol.

"Se-Sehu-"

"XIAO LUUUU... KENAPA PERGIIII? AYO LANJUTKAN LAGII!AKU BARU SAJA MAU MEMULAINYA! KAU SUDAH JANJI KAN PADAKUUU!" Teriakan seseorang lagi tak kalah melengking terdengar keseluruh penjuru Dorm, namun kali ini bukan teriakan Luhan, tapii...

**Ceklek**

"Lu, kanapa ka-" Sosok lain keluar dari kamar dan ucapannya terhenti ketika mendapati semua member tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan O_O milik D.O.

"Eh? Kenapa pada berkumpul disini? Apa ada rapat ya?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata Sehun dengan watados-nya.

**PLEETAAKK**

"Awh..Yak hyung kenapa memukulku oeh? Sakit tau!" pekik Sehun kesal mengeelus-elus kepalanya yang di pukul Suho pakai remote TV.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak eoh? Tadi Luhan-ge sekarang kau! Memangnya disini hutan!" omel Suho membuat Sehun & Luhan tertunduk diam.

"mianhae.." ucap HunHan bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali dari tadi!" tanya Kris sang Leader EXO-M.

"Ini hyung, Luhan-ge tadi sudah janji mau memberiku jatah "itu" tapi dia malah kabur" jelas Sehun terlalu jujur -_- seketika wajah Luhan merah merona.

"Eh? Maksudku tadi kan jatah cium Hunnie, bukan jatah "itu".." ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"tapi aku maunya jatah "itu" Hanniieee" rengek Sehun. Para member yang melihat tingkah HunHan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, _'dasar childish'._

"aku tidak mau Hunnie,, itu sakit sekaliii" gumam Luhan mempout bibirnya.

"tidak! aku janji akan pelan-pelan.. ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Sehun dengan Puppy eyes nya.

"Tap-tapi-"

"DIIAAAMMM" teriakan nyaring Kris sukses menghentikan ocehan tak penting HunHan. Seluruh member terdiam, tidak ada yang berani bersuara sama sekali.

"Kalian ini benar-benar! kau Oh Sehun! kau itu masih dibawah umur bagaimana bisa memanfaatkan kepolosan Luhan-ge! Dan Luhan-ge! jangan memberikan jatah padanya sebelum si magnae ini insyaf!" omel Kris panjang lebar. Seketika nyali HunHan menciut. Tak ada yang berani protes jika Sang Naga (?) sudah marah. Karna kesal Sehun ngambek dan memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar.

**BRAAKK!**

"Yak! Magnae tidak sopan!" pekik Suho kaget saat Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar.

"Biarkan saja si Magnae itu ngambek, nanti juga baikan lagi, sekarang semuanya bubar!" perintah Kris diikuti member lain pergi melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tinggal Luhan masih diam mematung merasa serba salah.

**~*~ HunHan's Room**

**Sehun Pov**

Huh! Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi! Wajar saja kan aku meminta jatahku pada namjachinguku sendiri. Aarrghh! Aku frustasi! Sekarang cara apalagi supaya Luhannie mau memberiku jatah "itu", sudah berbagai cara kulakukan, tapi selalu saja gagal. Padahal tadi Luhan-ge sudah hampir mau memberiku jatah "itu". Aarghh! Luhan-ge kenapa kau tega seperti itu pada ku! Ini bahkan bukan kali pertamanya kami melakukan "itu", bahkan aku sudah tau semua luar dalam (?) tubuhmu. Baiklah, awas ya kau Rusa kecilku, akan ku beri kau pelajaran sampai tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hehe XD

**Sehun Pov End**

Diruang TV terdapat couple KaiD.O, ChenMin, Tao dan Chanyeol tengah asyik menonton TV. Hanya Luhan tampak menyendiri dimeja makan dekat ruang TV, tak berniat gabung bersama member EXO lainnya. Ia merasa kesepian karna kekasihnya Sehun ternyata marah dan mendiamkannya soal kejadian tadi. Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan sendiri ,beranjak menghampirinya.

"hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Eh? Aniyo Chanyeol" jawab Luhan dengan wajah sedih

"bohong! Apa Sehun marah padamu soal tadi makanya sekarang dia mendiamkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dijawab anggukan Luhan.

"Aigoo.. kenapa kepervert-an magane itu makin menjadi-jadi ckck... kenapa kau tak coba kabulkan saja ge keinginannya" ujar Chanyeol.

"ANDWAEE! aku tidak mau! Tidak mau!" pekik Luhan mempout bibirnya.

"Wae? Sehun kan namjachingumu ge, lagi pula ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan ge?"

"I-iya sih, tapi aku tetap tidak mau! It-itu sakit sekali Chanyeol, aku masih ingat betapa sakitnya saat Sehun pertama kali memasukiku..aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi" ucap Luhan polos dengan pipi bersemu pink. Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Luhan yang menurutnya terlalu jujur.

'Luhan-ge benar-benar polos' pikirnya.

"apa Sehun tidak pernah bersikap lembut padamu?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Luhan diam tertunduk malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah, tidak seharusnya tadi dia bercerita pada Chanyeol yang notabennya juga pervert seperti Sehun -_-

"Luhan-ge, memang awalnya sakit, tapi semua itu akan terbayar dengan kenikmatan tiada tara yang kau dapat setelahnya" sambung Chanyeol.

"Andwae! Itu sakit sekali Chanyeol! Kau tidak tau rasanya karna kau seorang Seme!" pekik Luhan.

Chanyeol terdiam.

'Benar juga ya... apa mungkin Baekkie merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan-ge juga' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"tapi, apa kau mau Sehun berpaling pada namja lain karna kau tak mengabulkan keinginannya? Tidak kan? Bagaimana pun juga dia ingin memilikimu seutuhnya hyung" ujar Chanyeol.

Luhan merasa serba salah, ia tak ingin Sehun berpaling darinya, namun ia juga tak ingin merasakan sakit itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"kalau begitu...apa kau mau menolongku Chanyeol? Ajari aku..." ucap Luhan ragu-ragu

"maksud hyung?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"a-ajari aku...un-untuk jadi seo-rang seme" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menatap Luhan aneh, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Seketika gelak tawa Chanyeol pecah.

"HAHAHAHA" Luhan menatap aneh & bingung.

'kenapa dongsaeng-nya ini malah menertawakannya?' begitu pikirnya.

"Yak! Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa menertawakanku! Memangnya lucu!" pekik Luhan kesal mempout bibirnya imut.

"Hahaha...Lucu...lucu sekali hyuuuungg,,,mumumu" seru Chanyeol mencubit-cubit pipi kenyal Luhan.

"Awh, appo Chanyeol-ah!" pekik Luhan lagi memukul tangan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha..habis kau ini bercanda saja...aku jadi gemas!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Chanyeol! Aku serius!"

"Jeongmalyo? Tidak bohong? Serius?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi sambil menahan tawanya.

"Serius! Ak-aku takut Sehun berpaling dariku karna tak mengabulkan keinginannya, untuk itu aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya, tapi tidak sebagai Uke namun jadi seme" jelas Luhan malu-malu.

Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Luhan, ingin sekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

Namun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang serius akan ucapannya, terpaksa ia tahan.

"Ka-kau jadi Seme? Sungguh tak masuk akal hyung kkkk~" ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kenapa?! Apanya tak masuk akal?!" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang meremehkannya.

"Jelas tak masuk akal hyung, hyung itu terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang Seme, dan lihat tubuhmu itu kecil, tidak berisi membuatmu seperti Yeoja, lalu kau juga tidak tinggi. Kau sama sekali tak cocok jadi Seme" jelas Chanyeol membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Perkataan Chanyeol sama saja dengan mengejeknya.

'itu pujian atau apa sih?' begitu pikirnya.

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Begini-begini aku juga seorang namja Park Chanyeol! Dan aku tidak cantik, aku tampan arraseo! Sebenarnya kau mau membantuku atau tidak sih!" pekik Luhan kesal mempout bibirnya.

"Baiklah...baiklah... aku akan membantumu menjadi seorang Seme kkk~ Ok! Hal pertama yang kau harus lakukan adalah..." Chanyeol membisikan strategi menjadi Seme pada Luhan ditelinganya. Luhan terlihat sangat serius berguru (?) pada Chanyeol, sesekali ia mengangguk mengerti. Semoga saja Chanyeol tak menjadikan Luhan sebagai Seme yang pervert sepertinya -_- #plak

Diruang tengah tampak Baekhyun, D.O, Xiumin dan Tao yang notabennya para Uke tengah bersenda gurau & bercanda bersama. Namun kemana 2 Uke lagi? Ya, Lay sedang pergi menemani Suho pemotretan, tapi Luhan? Kemana dia?

"Luhan-ge, ayo gabung bersama kami, kita lanjutkan cerita kita kemarin" panggil Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Luhan yang berniat masuk kekamar.

"Eh?" Luhan bingung, pasalnya ia ingin bergabung dengan mereka, namun mengingat sekarang ia sedang berusaha menjadi seorang Seme, ia urungkan niatnya. Tak mau usahanya sia-sia.

"Emm...lain kali saja deh, aku masih ada urusan" ucap Luhan langsung masuk kekamar.

"Kenapa dia? Tidak biasanya seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin

"Entahlah, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sehun" jawab Baekhyun

**~*~ HunHan's Room**

**Luhan Pov**

**Ceklek~**

Kubuka pintu kamar bercat coklat, kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar, terlihat sosok malaikat tampan yang kusayangi terbaring diranjang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ku duduki tubuhku perlahan disamping ranjang, Sepertinya dia sedang tidur. aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, Seharusnya aku bisa menjadi namjachingu yang bisa diandalkan untuknya. Mianhae Sehunnie...

**Luhan Pov End**

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun pelan. Namun Sehun tak bergeming.

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan lagi.

"..."

"Sehunnie, aku tau kau marah padaku...maafkan aku Hunnie, ak-aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang bisa diandalkan untukmu" ucap Luhan merasa bersalah. Namun Sehun masih tak bereaksi sama sekali. Sebenarnya Sehun berpura-pura tidur, ini salah satu triknya agar Luhan merasa bersalah padanya & mau mewujudkan keinginan Sehun yang apa lagi kalau bukan jatah "itu" -_-"

Luhan menghela nafanya panjang, ia tak tau harus pakai cara apa lagi agar Sehun tidak marah lagi padanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

**/Flashback On\\**

"menjadi seorang Seme memang sedikit sulit hyung, mengingat tubuhmu yang lebih kecil dari Sehun,itu sedikit susah" celetuk Chanyeol

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Lagi-lagi Kau mengejekku eoh?!" pekik Luhan kesal.

"Hehe miane..miane..." seru Chanyeol cengengesan.

"Baiklah,jika kau mau menjadi seme, **langkah ke-1**, kau harus terlihat lebih jantan & lebih manly daripada Sehun, itu agar derajatmu sebagai seme tidak jatuh. **Langkah Ke-2**, kau harus lebih agresif darinya, tunjukan keperkasaan (?) mu hyung. Kemudian **langkah Ke-3**, kau harus lebih mendominasi permainan kalian, buat Sehun tak berkutik dengan permainanmu, dan **langkah Ke-4** terakhir kau harus terlihat lebih pervert hyung" ujar Chanyeol menyeringai pada Luhan. Luhan menatap aneh sekaligus bingung mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, entahlah ia merasa sedikit tidak yakin berguru (?) pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas tingkat kepervert-annya sudah stadium akhir #plak

"apa harus seperti itu? Kenapa para seme selalu terlihat lebih pervert & lebih agresif?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Kalau itu jangan tanyakan pada Seme, tanyakan saja pada Tuhan kenapa menciptakan uke yang begitu menggoda iman sehingga membuat para seme jadi pervert hehe" seru Chanyeol cengengesan. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas -_- _'dasar otak pervert'_ batinnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba! Gumawo Chanyeol-ah! Walaupun aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan strategimu, tapi kurasa bisa sedikit membantu" ucap Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ne,cheonma hyung! Ku doakan semoga berhasil! Fighting!" seru Chanyeol memberi Luhan semangat.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku kembali kekamar ya, xie-xie" ucap Luhan beranjak pergi ke kamar HunHan.

"Ne hyung hwaiting!" seru Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

'Ah aku jadi penasaran ingin mengintip kamar HunHan, seperti apa jika Luhan-ge jadi Seme, pasti itu sangat lucu sekali hihihi' batin Chanyeol sambil cekikikan sendiri. Ternyata Tao sedari menguping pembicaraan ChanLu hanya melongo polos menatap hyung-hyungnya bertingkah aneh -_-

**/Flashback Off\\**

Luhan menghela nafas panjangnya lagi. Ia sedikit gugup namun ia sudah merasa yakin akan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol sarankan tadi. Perlahan Luhan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun. Ternyata Sehun masih berpura-pura tidur. Tangannya mulai nakal menjalar ke dada Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkesikap dengan sentuhan fisik dari Luhan,namun ia masih tak bergeming membiarkan Luhan bertindak lebih lanjut.

'OMG! Apa ini?' tanya Sehun dalam hati kaget.

Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun yang masih terpejam. Lidahnya mulai menjilat bibir Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sehun. Sehun mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Ia ingin membuka matanya, namun seakan terbuai oleh sentuhan Luhan membuatnya enggan membuka matanya.

"Se-hunniieeehhhh..." desah Luhan sambil menciumi setiap inci wajah Sehun.

'Apa? Kau kenapa Luhannie? Kenapa kau jadi agresif begini? Aigoo..kau benar-benar menggodaku Hanniee' gumam Sehun dalam hati. Kini Tangan kiri Luhan mulai menjalar pada titik tonjolan tepat di selangkangan kaki Sehun, meremasnya sedikit membuat tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba menegang & reflek membuka matanya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat wajah cantik Luhan sangat dekat diwajahnya tengah menciuminya. Luhan menatap Sehun malu dengan pipi merona merah.

"Se-sehunnie, ak-aku mau me-lakukan "itu" denganmu, tapi..." ucap Luhan menggantung.

"kau serius hyung?!" tanya Sehun antusias bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk malu sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan hyung! Aku sudah tak sabar!" seru Sehun semangat. #dasar cadel! Kalau udah urusan "itu" aja semangat45!-_- #plak

"ta-tapi...ak-aku..." ucap Luhan lagi menggantung.

"tapi apa hyuung...?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ak-aku mau jadi seme-nya" ucap Luhan malu.

"MWO?!HAHAHAHAHA" Gelak tawa Sehun pecah. Sehun tak henti-hentinya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan namjachingunya tadi.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku?" tanya Luhan bingung, kenapa setiap dia bilang ingin menjadi Seme, orang-orang selalu menertawakannya. 'memangnya apa yang lucu?' pikirnya. #yaiyalah lucu gue aja pengen ngakak guling2 xD #plak

"Hahaha...Baby Lu kau ini lucu sekali sih, aku makin gemas padamu" seru Sehun mencubit pipi kenyal Luhan.

"awh! Appo Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan memukul tangan Sehun.

"Ya! Kau belajar melawak dari siapa eoh? Apa dari Chanyeol hyung? Kkk~" seru Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Aku tidak melawak Sehunniee! Aku serius! Aku mau memberimu jatah "itu" asal aku sebagai Seme bukan Uke!" jelas Luhan mempout bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan namjachingunya ini.

"Kau pikir jadi Seme gampang eoh? Jadi seme tak semudah yang kau bayangkan Hannie" ujar Sehun.

"Dan kau pikir jadi Uke enak? Jadi Uke itu selalu tertindas, sakit, lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa, dan Uke selalu kalah oleh Seme! Dan itu menyebalkan!" decak Luhan kesal. Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat aksi menggemaskan Luhan saat ini. Sungguh polosnya namjachingunya ini.

"Baby Han..kau itu sudah dikodratkan menjadi Uke, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi Uke, Uke-nya seorang Oh Sehun! Jadi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Seme! Arraseo!" ucap Sehun lembut seraya mengusap surai rambut Luhan. Luhan berdecak kesal mempout bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dijawab anggukan Sehun.

**BRRUUGGHH**

"Lu-luhannie..ka-kau ke-napa?" tanya Sehun terbata-bata saat Luhan mendorong tubuhnya kasar kekasur dan menindihi tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar darinya. Luhan menyeringai menatap Sehun, sesekali menjilat bibirnya seperti ingin memakan mangsanya. Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit takut, pasalnya Luhannie-nya tak pernah seagresif ini,meminta cium saja malu, apalagi meminta melakukan "itu", dia terlalu malu untuk itu. Tapi ini? Ini seperti bukan Luhannie-nya yang polos.

"Lu-Luhanmmpphhhh" belum sempat Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah melumat & menggigit bibir Sehun sedikit ganas & liar. ciuman itu lalu turun keleher putih Sehun, menggigit & menghisap kuat leher Sehun sampai menimbulkan tanda keunguan. Tangan kanan Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, Dan tangan kirinya mulai menelusup kedalam kaus Sehun, meraba-raba kulit putih mulus Sehun sampai pada 2 tonjolan didada Sehun. Jemari Luhan bermain disekitar nipple Sehun,membuat Sehun menegang seperti tersengat listrik.

"Eeuughhh..Luhaanieehh...kau belajar dari manaahh?" tanya Sehun mendesah nikmat dengan perlakuan namjachingunya. Luhan hanya menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya. Setelah puas bermain di sekitar nipple Sehun, sekarang tangannya beralih meremas sedikit satu tonjolan dekat selangkangan kaki Sehun, membuat Sehun makin menggelinjak tak karuan.

"Eeuughhh..." lenguh Sehun terbuai oleh sentuhan kekasihnya. Sehun mulai tak sabar menginginkan perlakuan lebih dari ini, namun ia merasa Luhan sedikit lamban dalam permainannya. Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

**BRUUGGHH!**

"Eh? Se-sehunie?" kini Luhan tidak lagi menindihi tubuh Sehun, namun sebaliknya Sehun yang menindihi tubuh mungil Luhan. Sehun menyeringai tak jelas membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan horor.

"Ka-kau..mau ap-"

"Kau terlalu lamban Lu!" potong Sehun

"eh? Maksud-"

"kau benar-benar tak berbakat menjadi seorang Seme! Sekarang biar kutunjukan padamu bagaimana cara menjadi seorang Seme yang benar" ucap Sehun semakin menyeringai tak jelas. Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah, ia tak bisa lari dari binatang buas ini. Sepertinya besok ia benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Se-Sehunmmpphhhh" belum sempat Luhan berbicara, Sehun sudah membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Sehun melahap habis bibir manis Luhan dengan ganas. Tanganya pun tak tinggal diam, ia membuka kaus dan celana Luhan, bersemangat untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh lagi pada namjachingunya.

**STOPPP! FULL NC! DONT READ! SENSOORRR** XD #plak

Beberapa jam kemudiaan...

"Sehuniieehh...eeuughhh...sakiitthhh...hiks.."

"tahann haniieehhh..aku benar-benar tidak bisa mundur sekaranghhh..eeughh.."

Terdengar suara desahan-desahan dari dalam kamar HunHan yang mengundang Chanyeol, Kris, dan Kai untung menguping sumber suara itu didepan kamar HunHan.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"sepertinya Luhan-ge sedang disantap binatang buas" celetuk Kai dengan watados-nya.

"Aigoo.. sepertinya strategiku tidak berhasil menjadikan Luhan-ge seorang Seme ckckck" gumam Chanyeol. Kris & Kai mengeritkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris & Kai bersamaan. Sejenak Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ah kalian belum tau ya? Luhan-ge meminta bantuanku untuk jadi seorang Seme, tapi sepertinya Luhan-ge benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi Seme" jelas Chanyeol, seketika gelak tawa Kris & Kai pecah.

"MWO?HAHAHAHAHA-HAAMMMPPHHHH" dengan cepat Chanyeol membungkam mulut Kris & Kai dengan kedua tangannya.

"SSttt.. jangan berisik... nanti kalau yang lain bangun bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol berbisik kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mulut Kris dan Kai.

"Ups..mian" uicap Kai ikut berbisik.

"Kau serius Chanyeol-ah? Luhan-ge ingin menjadi Seme? Kkk~ itu sangat mustahil" gumam Kris cekikikan pelan.

"Ne hyung, sepertinya strategi yang kuberikan pada Luhan-ge juga tidak berhasil" ucap Chanyeol.

"Memangnya strategi apa yang kau berikan pada Luhan-ge?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"itu sebe-"

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya seseorang datang mengalihkan perhatian 3 seme pervert itu dari kegiatannya. Mereka menoleh kearah sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Tao. Tao menatap bingung.

'apa yang dilakukan mereka didepan kamar HunHan?' begitu pikirnya.

"Eh? Baby panda? Sedang apa? Kenapa kau terbangun lagi mm?" tanya lembut Kris seraya mengusap surai rambut hitam Tao.

"em..aku terbangun karna haus ge, gege sendiri sedamng apa disini? Chanyeol-ge dan Kai juga sedang apa?" tanya Tao membuat Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai kikuk, mereka tak mungkin bilang sejujurnya sedang menguping HunHan melakukan 'this and that' kan?

"mm..i-itu..kami..sedang...sedang.." gumam Kai bingung mencari alasan.

"Kami sedang rapat! Ya rapat! Hehe iya kan Kris-ge & Kai?" seru Chanyeol mengedip-kedipkan matanya pada Kai & Kris memberi kode tanda 'iya'.

"I-iya benar, kami sedang rapat hehe...iya kan Kris-ge?" ucap Kai kikuk.

"i-iya baby Panda, kami sedang rapat membahas perform untuk minggu depan" Jelas Kris gugup.

"oohh begituu..." gumam Tao ber'oh' ria. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung kenapa juga mereka rapat didepan kamar HunHan,namun ia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu, itu urusan mereka. #dasar Tao polos -_-

"Kris-ge, katamu kau mau menunjukan padaku apa itu 'Service Malam Hari'?" tanya Tao polos.

**Glek!**

Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris sendiri pun hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Tao yang menurut mereka polosnya kebangetan-_-

"Eh? It-itu ya...mmm... Ta-tao benar ma-mau tau apa itu... 'Service Malam Hari'? tanya Kris gugup.

Tao mengangguk semangat.

**Glek!**

Kris menelan salivanya kasar, 'little Kris' dibawah sana tiba-tiba sudah menegang. Kris sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menerkam Panda-nya itu, karna Kris selalu merasa tak tega melakukan'itu' pada Tao yang masih sangat polos. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, kekasihnya ini benar-benar telah menguji iman seorang Naga (?).

"mm...baiklah..ayo kita kekamar, akan ku tunjukan apa itu 'Service Malam Hari'" ucap Kris mengajak Tao kekamar dengan seringai menakutkan.

Chanyeol dan Kai melihat itu hanya melongo tak percaya, Magnae polosnya akan dinodai oleh si pervert naga -_-

"Aigoo..aku jadi pengen..." celetuk Chanyeol sambil menggigit jarinya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah pasang 'mupeng' alias (muka pengen).

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"ahh.. sebaiknya aku harus memintanya pada Baekkie hihi" ucap Chanyeol menyeringai lalu melesat pergi kekamar BaekYeol tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kai.

"Yak! Hyung! Kenapa pergi? Aigoo.. kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri" gerutu Kai.

Kini didepan kamar HunHan hanya tersisa Kai seorang diri, sesekali ia masih mendengar desahan-desahan dari kamar HunHan.

"euughh... Hunnieehhh...fasterrrr...ouughh"

"ne Baby Hannn...eeuughhh"

**Glek!**

Kai menelan salivanya kasar, entah kenapa suara-suara itu seperti mengomandonya untuk melakukan itu bersama kekasihnya D.O seperti Couple-couple yang lain. Sejenak ia mulai menyeringai tak jelas seperti ada maksud terselubung.

"My Baby Soo...I'm Comiinngg" seru Kai semangat melesai kekamar KaiD.O.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"euugghh...kris-geeee... sakiittthhh... hiks..."

"tahan babyyy... ini akan terasa nikmat nantinyaa...eeuuhgg"

"eeuughhh...yeoliiieeehh... ini nikmaatthhh..."

"ne, baekkieehhh..kau begitu menggodaaahhh"

"eeuugghh...sehunnieehhh... aku lelaahhh eughh"

"sebentar lagi hannieehhh...dua ronde lagiiihh...euughhh"

Begitulah kira-kira suasana EXO Dorm malam ini, suara desahan-desahan itu kini tak hanya tercipta dari kamar HunHan saja, tapi diseluruh kamar EXO Couple. Sepertinya para Uke tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar besok pagi karna ulah para Seme yang 'this and that' berjamaah #plak.

**E.N.D**


End file.
